References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    1. Y. Ikuta, Y. Suzuki, K. Kanao and N. Watanabe, Development of a long-life Stirling cryocooler, Proceedings of the 11th International Cryocooler Conference, Keystone, Colo., 2000.    2. Filis A., Pundak N., Zur Y., Broyde R. and Barak M., “Cryocoolers for infrared missile warning systems”, Proc. SPIE 7660, 76602L (2010).    3. Ben Nun U., Sanchez J. P. and Lei X., “Ruggedized integrated detector cooler assembly”, US Patent 2012/0079838 A1 (2012)    4. Gallagher B. W., Blionas C., Nicolosi J. A. and Barbara R., “Closed cycle gas cryogenically cooled radiation detector”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,816 A, (1998)    5. Li Ran, et al, “Annular supporting structure of inner tube thin-wall portion of micro metal dewar”, China Patent CN 203203713 U (2013)    6. Nesher O., Pivnik I., Ilan E., Calalhorra Z., Koifman A., Vaserman I., Schlesinger J. O., Gazit R., Hirsh I., “High resolution 1280×1024, 15 μm pitch compact InSb IR detector with on-chip ADC”, Proc. SPIE 7298, 7298 3K (2009)    7. Chen Chang, “Infrared detector cantilever Dewar soft support structure”, China Patent CN201130058 Y (2007)    8. Ho V., Veprik A., Babitsky V., “Ruggedizing printed circuit boards using a wideband dynamic absorber”, Shock and Vibration, 10(3), 195-210 (2001)
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.